Falling in Love at Coffee Shop
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: fic ZoroxRobin.


_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I want to come too  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too  
Because oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over you  
If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much  
All of the while, I never knew  
All of the while, all of the while,  
it was you_

 _(_ _ **Falling in Love at Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg**_ _)_

 _ **One Piece © Oda Eiichirou**_

TING

Bel berbunyi tanda pengunjung datang, Sanji melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan seketika itu juga matanya berbinar-binar dan dia menari tarian tornado menuju pengunjung yang baru datang itu. Pengunjung itu seorang wanita dewasa, umurnya jauh diatas Sanji. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sanji, kemudian duduk di dekat jendela dimana terdapat perpustakaan kecil agar pengunjung yang punya hobi membaca bisa lebih santai menikmatinya sambil membaca buku. Sanji mempersilakan wanita itu untuk duduk sementara dia kembali ke belakang counter, menyiapkan pesanan wanita itu. tidak jauh dari wanita itu duduk, di kursi counter, seorang pria berambut hijau tengah memperhatikan wanita itu dari mulai dia masuk hingga dia duduk. Dia lalu kembali ke rutinasnya, menenggak sake yang dipesannya. Itu kali pertama dia melihat wanita itu.

XXX

"Saaaanjiiiiii... makan dong!"

Luffy lalu berlari menuju counter. Dibelakangnya Nami dan Chopper mengikutinya masuk, hari itu mereka memang sengaja datang kesana karena mereka tidak sempat untuk ke _launching_ resto Baratie milik Sanji, hanya Luffy saja yang kesana pada saat _Launching_. Zoro dan Usopp sudah datang terlebih dahulu, mengambil tempat duduk di dekat perpustakaan kecil di resto itu. Nami dan Chopper mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Usopp dan Zoro.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang penemuan crop circle yang sedah heboh baru – baru ini?" ujar Usopp penuh semangat, tentu saja Nami dan Zoro mengabaikannya karena keduanya pasti tahu apa yang akan ia katakan setelahnya.

"Itu aku yang membuatnya!" tutup Usopp membusungkan dadanya bangga, hidungnya yang panjang makin panjang.

Chopper dan juga Luffy langsung terkagum-kagum mendengarnya. Itu masih misteri apakah mereka berdua benar – benar tidak tahu atau hanya pura – pura tidak tahu kalau semua yang dikatakan Usopp itu hanya bohong. Zoro lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju counter, untuk meminta sake pada Sanji. Disamping Luffy itulah dia melihat wanita itu, kali ini dia tidak membaca buku seperti biasanya. Dia hanya diam disana membaca buku sambil menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Sugee Usopp. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Itu kan lautan."

"Ck..ck..ck... Chopper, kau ini benar – benar tidak mengerti ya. Hal seperti itu, bagiku adalah hal kecil untuk dilakukan."

Luffy adalah Luffy. Dia mencuri semua makanan yang ada di restoran itu bahkan makanan yang pelanggan lain belum sempat menyentuhnya dengan kasat mata. Sanji dan Nami pun menghukum ketua mereka itu dengan tendangan maut duo Sanji-Nami. Sebagai pemilik modal terbesar pada restoran itu, tentu saja Nami akan menghukum Luffy melihat kelakuannya itu, karena kalau tidak restoran itu bisa bangkrut karena mendapat komplain dari pelanggan dan itu artinya dia tidak akan mendapatkan uang dan dia akan rugi bandang. Sanji sebagai pemilik restoran sekaligus koki di restorannya itu marah karena Luffy mencuri makanan dari para _Ladies_ yang menjadi pelanggan tetap di restorannya, sebenarnya dia tidak perduli dengan makanan pelanggan pria yang dicuri Luffy tapi untuk _Ladies_ , tidak ada kata toleransi untuk Luffy. Itu... Sanji kembali ke dapur dan memasakkan makanan untuk menggantikan makanan yang dicuri Luffy sementara Luffy yang babak belur diikat dan digantung seperti samsak serta topi jerami miliknya disita oleh Nami di depan toko dengan tulisan ' **Akibat Mencuri Makanan dan Makan Tanpa Bayar!** ' dicetak tebal. Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat semua kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung didekatnya itu. Hal itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Zoro, dia pun menoleh ke arah wanita itu sekilas. Itu kali kedua dia bertemu wanita itu.

XXX

Pagi itu Zoro datang lebih awal dari biasanya, namun ketika dia memasuki resto milik sahabat sekaligus musuh ato mungkin rival, wanita itu sudah ada disana duduk di counter. Sanji dan wanita itu tampak asyik berbincang – bincang entah apa yang mereka obrolkan itu. Zoro lalu mengambil tempat duduk di mini bar milik Sanji, Zoro lalu mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil sake di belakang counter mini bar tanpa sepengetahuan Sanji, seolah memiliki mata dimana-mana Sanji lalu meneriaki Zoro yang ketahuan mengambil sake lagi tanpa izin. Zoro hanya bisa ber-'tch' ria pada Sanji yang menatapnya tajam.

Dari sudut matanya, Zoro bisa melihat wanita itu melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Zoro memalingkan wajahnya. Dia lalu pergi ke lantai atas untuk menggunakan gym milik Sanji untuk mereka latihan, tentu saja itu tidak gratis. Asal reader tahu saja, masing – masing dari Strawhats harus membayar iuran setiap harinya pada Nami. Dan jika mereka berulah, mereka akan dikenakan denda seratus kali lipat dari iuran setiap harinya.

"Sanji, makaaaan~~!"

"Luffy, ingat ya awas saja kalau kau mencuri makanan pelanggan lagi."

"Iya, Nami."

"Sanji, apa kau lihat Zoro?"

"Nah... paling dia ada di atas lagi buat meditasi."

Chopper dan Nami mengambil kursi di perpustakaan kecil resto itu sementara Luffy dan Usopp memilih duduk di counter samping Robin. Di tengah kesibukannya melayani pelanggan lainnya, Sanji masih bisa melayani permintaan Usopp dan Luffy, khusus untuk Luffy agar tidak terjadi seperti hal yang lalu, dia sengaja menambahkan jumlah porsinya.

"Cook-san, apa aku boleh meminta segelas kopi lagi?"

"Hai... Robin-chan."

"Luffy, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mencuri makanan pelanggan."

"Tapi Nami... aku masih lapar."

Melihat kejadian serupa itu membuat wanita yang dipanggil Robin itu tertawa kecil. Dia memang tidak pernah bosan berada di resto itu, selain karena suasananya yang hangat. Pemandangan seperti didepannya itulah yang paling ia rindukan, sekali lihat saja dia bisa tahu kalau mereka semua sangat dekat. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Maaf, Robin-chan, mereka memang..." ujar Sanji lalu ikut andil mengeroyok Luffy. Owner dan Co-owner itu memang selalu kompak dalam menghadapi tingkah ketua mereka terutama soal untung rugi.

Robin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Chopper dan Usopp mencoba melerai mereka namun Usopp terkena tendangan Sanji dan langsung K.O, dia lalu memberikan wasiat pada Chopper sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Luffy sudah tidak berbentuk lagi mukanya, Chopper yang panik hanya bisa mondar mandir ngga jelas. Zoro yang mendengar suara kegaduhan di lantai bawah akhirnya turun.

"Oi, kenapa kalian ribut sekali?"

ZAAASH

"Kau ngajak ribut!?"

Ya. Pemandangan seperti itulah yang paling dirindukan Robin dari resto itu, sepertinya bukan hanya Robin saja yang berpikiran begitu. Pelanggan lain sepertinya berpikiran sama dengannya.

.

.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Robin-chan. Mereka itu..."

"Tidak apa, Cook-san. Aku tidak punya teman seperti mereka jadi-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak gabung dengan kami saja...shishishishi..."

Robin sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luffy itu. Ditatapnya pemuda bertopi jerami itu kemudian dia tersenyum, "Fufufu... kalau begitu aku terima ajakanmu, captain-san."

"Shishishi..."

Itu adalah hari ketiga dia bertemu wanita itu.

XXX

Setelah hari itu tak pernah seharipun dilewatkan Robin untuk tidak datang ke resto itu, dalam sekejap tidak hanya menjadi pelanggan tetap Baratie, Robin juga sudah akrab dengan Luffy dan Chopper juga Usopp dan Nami kecuali Zoro.

Malam itu Zoro duduk sendiri di salah satu kursi kosong restoran Baratie, itu sudah waktunya resto tutup tapi seharian wanita yang diketahui bernama Robin itu belum juga datang. Pelanggan terakhir sudah meninggalkan resto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

Suara familiar dari belakangnya itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Robin berdiri disana lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepannya sambil membaca buku. Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam disana.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Zoro."

"Buat apa aku menunggumu."

"Hmm...mmm..."

"Oh Robin-chan... kau sudah datang... aku membuat produk baru, silakan tunggu sebentar."

Sanji lalu kembali ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu yang disebutkannya tadi. Lima menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan camilan dan kopi untuk Robin. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Robin, dia lalu bertanya pada Robin bagaimana harinya? Temuan apalagi yang ia temukan? Zoro hanya memperhatikannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Dari awal kita bertemu, kau selalu memperhatikanku. Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku punya mata, Zoro."

"Tidak ada."

Itu adalah hari kesebelas dia bertemu wanita itu dan dia tertangkap basah memperhatikannya. Dan sejak saat itu mereka berdua selalu mendapati diri mereka duduk berdua dalam diam. Bagi keduanya kehadiran satu sama lain merupakan suatu keistimewaan tersendiri.

 **TAMAT**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic ZoRo aka ZoroxRobin. Padahal Love is Nakama saja belum kelar. Oneshot ini terinspirasi dari video klip Landon Pigg yang berjudul falling in love at coffee shop. Sebenarnya sudah lama mau bikin oneshot ZoRo sejak pertama kali denger lagu ini dan liat video klipnya tapi malah lupa alurnya ahhahahaha nah pas liat video klipnya lagi langsung keinget Zoro dan Robin, jadi ya jadilah oneshot super pendek ini.


End file.
